conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:PAFF.png
Fix Minnesota and also add AFTA. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 22:48, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yarphei does not qualify, and EAF is just an observer. I guess that could be marked. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yarphei's an observer too, by association. Woogers(lol what ) 22:27, February 22, 2010 (UTC) We disallow Yarphei from observing. Also, you smelled fish not hate. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:58, February 22, 2010 (UTC) No, I smelled hate. Something I don't smell often, except on the internet. Woogers(lol what ) 23:05, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I disagree strongly. I needed to talk to UP about disconnecting 西非, 斯堪的纳维亚 and 美国的斯拉维亚, because you had nothing to do with it and only UP can disconnect. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:13, February 22, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter. You were still extremely rude, and I had no real obligation to leave. Woogers(lol what ) 23:21, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes it does. You be extremely rude to people and they go away. (JK)—Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:05, February 23, 2010 (UTC) SILENCE! I KILL U! Woogers(lol what ) 00:08, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Wait, how did we get so off topic? This is the PAFF map talk page. We should be engaging in this fake flame war on our talk pages. Woogers(lol what ) 00:09, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I mentioned the I smell hate thing. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:04, February 23, 2010 (UTC) 请在地图内加牙儿飞。—detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) DO NOT WANT Chinese. I'm not good at it. Woogers(lol what ) 01:23, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I was just getting revenge on TimeMaster lol. And yes I even checked it on Google Translate and it came out totally wrong. Maybe this will help: 请在地图内加Yarphei. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:25, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I translated back to English. Got United States Slavian (good enough), and since UKS (turned out as Scandinavian Britain) didn't work, I just put in Scandinavia. West Africa didn't work? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:04, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :lol I meant the translation of qing zai di tu nei jia yar fei that I put up there (it got confused with yar fei). The best translators for languages that are not similar are people. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 04:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Please just add Yarphei to the map. :P —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) They don't want to add Yarphei, even though it clearly says AFTA in observers. Woogers(lol what ) 01:53, February 23, 2010 (UTC) The current foreign minister of AFTA to PAFF is Yarphese, so there. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:57, February 23, 2010 (UTC) EAF's off. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:04, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I BE Object! This is an outrage! Woogers(lol what ) 02:12, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yarphei's not going to be observing, just spy on the discussion. EAF can observe, but Yarphei *facepalm* is the point this was created. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Well you definitely can "counter-spy". I offered yall an observer seat as well. Woogers(lol what ) 02:19, February 23, 2010 (UTC) We are fine with EAF, but Yarphei is not comin' in to watch us make plans to destroy them (JK). —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:22, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Seriously. You are under the impression that Yarphese people are a bunch of crooks who want to destroy the world. Please get rid of that bias. There are no nations like that. Not even RW North Korea. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 02:39, February 23, 2010 (UTC) BTW you are still missing Minnesota. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 04:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Please add Yarphei to the map. AFTA is one entity. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 03:55, February 25, 2010 (UTC) **** Will someone get Bulgarian Empire and West Africa off? And also on the FW blank (see Talk:Future World) update that please. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:32, February 27, 2010 (UTC) The FW blank also needs the US to be updated, and both need China to be updated. Also, why don't we use the blank to parallel the FW map so that the borders aren't showing. Back when everyone's country was in Europe, it was a problem to reinstate the borders during disconnection, but now we should take out the real-world borders. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 21:43, February 27, 2010 (UTC) UP, in the baltic twins area, you highlighted Lithuania, not Estonia--Estonia is the northernmost one and be sure to include the two islands. GIMP and Paint and coloring in black and white so I can't do it. Uncolor Lithuania, add Estonia. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:14, March 4, 2010 (UTC) WOW. You took the whole world without even asking permission. WOW. Poland, Ukraine, India, Indonesia, Thailand, watch out. You took off Yarphei AGAIN. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:49, March 4, 2010 (UTC) *takes up land to prevent CEAS from stealing poland, ukraine, india, indonesia and thailand* —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:02, March 4, 2010 (UTC) You've invited like 5 friends to make chinese and koreans suddenly create their own countries where the chinese and koreans are tiny minorities. WTF —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:03, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I object to India and Indonesia. The rest I file no contest. Woogers(lol what ) 02:04, March 4, 2010 (UTC) India and Indonesia are cool everett and PAFF allies who want to be on the awesome side with everett. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) There's no such thing as an awesome side. The logical ends is Indonesia definitely joining CEAS. India is not so solid, but their independence from the West is relatively recent. I doubt they would embrace the West so fiercely so soon after the massive devastation and the split of the country into to at the hands of the British. Woogers(lol what ) 02:09, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Yarphei will get currently right-wing Polish Wroclaw in return for something outrageous and get extremely good relations. Poland will join CEAS so period. Thailand is just there. And yes, I have friends (unlike some people jk), and they like to do this sort of stuff. And Southern Australia is currently over 70% Asian. You are mistaken. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:17, March 4, 2010 (UTC) WAT. I'd like a source on that fact, also I strongly disagree. The awesome side in Everett because Everett is awesome. Poland will join PAFF so period. Thailand dislikes Yarphei for landlocking it as I remember. You can have Wroclaw, but it will be administers by PAFF Poland. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:21, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay really. I have also connections with Poland but I already blabbed about Peru so yeah don't ask. It will join CEAS or do I have to persuade that Poland sucks and then all of a sudden becomes awesome when it joins CEAS (bad sentence grammarwise but you get the point). Okay, but Yarphei gets Wroclaw, but Yarphei also gives Poland something huge, not telling what that is because it will spoil the fun. Poland joins CEAS because it is a right-wing country. I just reiterated myself, but it might be good to clarify. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) What does being a right-wing country have to do with joining CEAS? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:08, March 4, 2010 (UTC) PAFF is not in a sense a traditional alliance. CEAS is. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC) You did not answer the question. In addition, what's the difference between a traditional alliance and PAFF? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) PAFF members have to follow strict rules, and therefore they are no longer sovereign states per se. On the other hand, CEAS is simply a UN for East Asia, but a little bit more compact. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) What, you're talking about the UDHR? There's no reduction in sovereignty if you already followed those rules in the first place. And, the UN started it. UN members have to follow it. Woogers(lol what ) 21:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, anyway. CEAS is a traditional alliance. MEANING: each country has dominion over itself. MEANING: military action outside CEAS can take place, but it will not be supported by CEAS. MEANING: CEAS is a full democracy i.e. everything is voted on on the spot as opposed to having a constitution. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :That's one good thing. I'm not shooting for anyone, regardless of the circumstances. I can supply the lot of you, but there will only be shots fired south of the Amnok and on the islands to the east. Woogers(lol what ) 21:33, March 5, 2010 (UTC) for PAFF: 1. CHECK 2. Not sure. *Only for countries not in GLF or for countries responding to GLF deployments at their discretion. Woogers(lol what ) 21:37, March 5, 2010 (UTC) **You can step out of GLF if you want. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:51, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ***That's why I said "countries not in GLF". Woogers(lol what ) 02:33, March 6, 2010 (UTC) 3. Uhh what? PAFF has a constitution? CHECK, I think. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:35, March 5, 2010 (UTC) *He's talking about UDHR, which you HAVE to follow to be in the PAFF, therefore the 'constitution'. Not following means not being in the group, which is unfair to countries whose societies do not hold those beliefs. Woogers(lol what ) 21:37, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Protectorates are nations who do not follow the UDHR. The catch is that they have limited power compared to official member states. Countries that do not hold these believes are being unfair to their citizens, or following Sharia, which PAFF does not recognize as an excuse to mistreat citizens. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:50, March 5, 2010 (UTC) You changed that just so you could be right. Woogers(lol what ) 22:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC) It already existed, I just added it to the rules. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:30, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :If it wasn't in the articles, it didn't exist. You added it ex post facto. Woogers(lol what ) 02:31, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Purple What does the purple stand for? Maybe I should make the colors true colors instead of only being the collection of paint colors. ^_^ —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead. Purple is blue, btw. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:23, August 11, 2010 (UTC)